Without You
by Moon Destiny
Summary: John must really be getting desperate, that's the only explanation. McShep.


**Fandom:** SGA

**Title:** Without You

**Pairing/Character:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** SGA © Brad Wright & MGM. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary: **John must really be getting desperate, that's the only explanation.

**Notes: **Written for comment_fic on livejournal for beautybecks' prompt _"without you/ the Earth turns/ the sun burns/ but I die/ without you"- from Rent_

**Word Count: **682

**Notes:** Post-series, established relationship.

* * *

John must really be getting desperate, that's the only explanation.

He tries calling Rodney again, trying to get him to talk to John, to let him explain why he was doing it. He had told Rodney before that if Atlantis were to stay on Earth permanently, he'd retire. Maybe Rodney took that to mean that he'd retire even if Rodney wouldn't and that'd somehow mess up whatever relationship they had? But that wasn't what John was thinking at all! He hadn't meant to be separated from Rodney, ever; he'd give his right arm before he let that happen, but that was how it happened, unfortunately.

He retired, and Rodney...hadn't. So now they were separated, however unwillingly. But if Rodney would just pick up the damn phone he'd know that John was still thinking of him and still wanted to be with him even if he'd be a civilian now and Rodney would still be the chief science officer on Atlantis. At least they'd still be in the same galaxy, and near each other that they could make it work- somehow.

But, again, the damn problem was he hadn't seen Rodney in over a week since he quit to let him know what he had decided on.

* * *

He's home that Friday, puttering around the house, not really knowing how to pick up his life now that's back on earth and apparently free from the air force.

He's trying to watch the news when an insistent knocking drags him out of his stupor. With an already annoyed look on his face he opens the door to find Rodney standing there. Well, speak of the devil.

"Where the hell have you been," he barks, pissed off and glad at the same time. "Can't you pick up your phone once in a while? I've been calling you for the past week."

"I know," Rodney replies harshly back at him, pushing past him and coming into the room. "I'm sorry, it's just the past week has been a little crazy. I've actually been in Canada for the most part of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I went to see Jeannie because I needed her help with something."

"Would you care to elaborate on what that something was?"

"No, well, actually you're going to find out in due time anyways, well, providing you answer the way I think you're going to answer, but that's not why I'm here."

"Get to the point, Rodney."

"Yes, right, the point. First, you should know that I'm now retired too." Rodney holds up a hand to stop John from saying anything. "And secondly, I've been thinking, well, about us, and well, I think it's a good idea that since we're both retired now and have really no underwater city to keep us tied to it together...we might think about moving our relationship to the next level. That is if you want to too, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, really, just I kinda wanna take this step and I think it'll be good for us..."

"Rodney?"

"What?"

"Stop talking."

Rodney swallows nervously. "OK."

"If you'd ever answer your phone, you'd know I'm more than ready to take our relationship to the next level." John comes closer to Rodney, touching his bicep, and running his fingers along Rodney's hooded sweatshirt. He can't _not_ touch Rodney when he's there and so close to him. He leans closer still, angling his head to kiss Rodney because damn it it's been a whole week, and he's a starved man.

"That's good because we're getting married next week. In Canada."

John's eyes bug out of his head, and he's about to say something. _Marriage?!_ But Rodney's already kissing him and he figures, ah what the hell. His plans of moving the relationship didn't include that level, but he thinks Rodney's a far more logical thinker than he is and if he thinks that's what they need to do, John isn't going to argue because he's just realized the earth might turn without Rodney, the sun might burn, but John would die without him in his life.


End file.
